Nobody Needs To Know
by briagabrielle
Summary: Mark is in love with someone he shouldn't be. When she comes to him one night, seeking comfort, neither can contain themselves and they find they get sucked into an affair that's stressing out everyone. Really bad summary. Just read and review please.


**A/N: **I don't own the characters nor the lyrics. The characters belong to Jonathan Larson, the lyrics belong to Robert Jason Brown. The song is from The Last Five Years. The characters are from RENT. (Duh.) Enjoy!

_Hey kid – good morning_

_You look like an angel_

_I don't remember when we fell asleep_

Mark stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He groaned, quietly, and reached over to the windowsill for his glasses. The unfamiliar room came into focus, sunlight streaming from the window, lighting the loft.

He lay back in bed and lightly brushed away the stray strands of air that had fallen into his lover's face.

At his gentle touch, she stirred and moaned, softly, nuzzling closer to Mark. He smiled, fondly, and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. She giggled and squirmed. "Mark, stop breathing on my neck. It tickles!"

Mark chuckled and blew a steady stream of air against her neck. She sat up, laughing, keeping the purple print sheets pressed against her body for cover. She glared at him and playfully punched his arm. "You're such an asshole!"

Mark laughed and pulled her onto his lap. "But you love me."

She grumbled and he lightly poked her side. She shrieked in response and lightly elbowed him. "All right, all right…maybe you aren't _too_ bad."

"Oh!" Mark pretended to be offended and shoved her off of his lap. She kept her arms around his neck, bringing him down with her. He lightly rubbed the tip of his nose against the bridge of hers.

Mark couldn't believe that they were finally together. After the hard four years following Angel's death, things were finally going Mark's way. Mark always knew he was the one who could comfort her. She always came to him when she has having problems and Mark, despite what was happening in his life, dropped everything to help her. He was always there for her.

He gently pressed his lips to hers, and sighed, not pulling back far to speak, "I feel so good. I'd go so far as to say rejuvenated."

She giggled. "Honestly! Who under thirty uses that word in daily life? Though, you _are_ close. How old are you, Marky? Twenty-seven…? Twenty-eight…?"

"Twenty-fucking-six, and you know it! And I use that fucking word in daily life. Like I was saying, I haven't slept that well in a long time."

She stretched her arms over her head, yawning. "When did we end up crashing, anyway?"

He shrugged, watching her with a fond smile. "I don't remember; not that late."

She smirked at him. "I tired you out. I actually heard you snoring."

Mark shrugged. "You're a monster. What can I say?"

She groaned, softly, rolling on top of him and planting a sweet kiss on his lips. "You're pretty fucking amazing yourself. Maybe the best…"

"Oh, really?" He laughed and pecked her lips twice before gazing into her wide, teasing brown eyes. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of those eyes, which she closed at his touch, pressing his hand against her face. He smiled, broadly, though she couldn't see his elation on his face. Mark lightly kissed her temple before whispering, "You're perfect."

She opened her eyes, a shy smile spreading across her face. It was the first time Mark had seen that smile and the embarrassed flush. She had never been shy or easily embarrassed, or so Mark had thought.

She ran her slender fingers through his short blonde hair and tenderly bit his earlobe, whispering, "Why are you so good to me?"

He kissed her fingertips. "You deserve it."

_We should get up, kid_

_Cathy is waiting_

She looked at the clock and frowned as she groaned. "Why is time going by so fast, Marky?"

Mark looked at the clock, realizing how late it was. He sat up and put his head in his hands, sighing. "Four days has come and gone so fast. Where—"

"Back to Boston for a sister's wedding," she finished.

"And you didn't go?" Mark asked, surprised.

"Nah. I wasn't really invited, you know what I mean." She looked up at him. "Besides, if I had gone, we wouldn't have had this time."

"Yeah, but you know this will be the first stop for a welcome home fuck fest."

She snorted. "I seriously cannot believe you just said that, Mark."

He shrugged and looked around the ground for the jeans he had had pulled from his body four days ago. "I should really get going. You-Know-Who probably doesn't want to come home to this sight." Mark couldn't even bear saying the name.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and slid her cold hands under the band of his boxers. She smiled, coyly at his positive response. When she spoke, her voice was a sultry whisper. "Don't go just yet, Mark…"

Mark turned around and looked in her needy eyes. "Maybe a bit longer…" he muttered before kissing her deeply.

_Look at us lying here_

_Dreaming, pretending_

_I made a promise and I took a vow_

_I wrote a story_

_And we changed the ending_

_Cathy, just look at me now_

Forty-five minutes later, they were lying together, staring at the cheap, glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to her ceiling.

She glanced at Mark. "What would you have done if I had gone to you immediately after the funeral instead?"

Mark shrugged, avoiding her eyes. "I would have married you three years ago, that's for damn sure."

She giggled and sighed, staring at the silver band on her right ring finger. "I shouldn't be doing this. We're practically engaged as it is…" she glanced back at Mark. "I can't anymore…"

"Baby, is the ring on your left hand?"

"No, but—"

"Nothing. Stop trying to ruin something good. No one has the slightest inkling about us." Mark rubbed her shoulders. "That's like my making a new film to accommodate our thing."

She shook her head. "You know what I mean."

Mark sighed. "Well, if you weren't unhappy, this never would have happened. You never would have pushed into the loft with the spare you have and pushed me against the wall to kiss me."

She smiled. "You still remember that?"

Mark smiled back. "I couldn't forget about it if I wanted to."

She took his hand in hers and he shivered at the feeling of the cool metal against his warm fingers. She kissed his cheek, gently and sighed. "Why can't we stay like this?"

As soon as the words left her lips, there were three hard knocks on her door, and the voice said, "Hello? Anyone home? You there, baby?"

She sat up, quickly, like a soldier called to attention and Mark, lazily sat up as well. She looked at Mark, her eyes filled with so much sadness that it almost hurt Mark to look in her eyes. She ran her fingers through her messy curls. "Fuck me, it's Roger Davis, home early for once."

_Hold on, facts are facts_

_Just relax, lay low_

_All right, the panic recedes_

_Nobody needs to know_

Mimi buried her face in her hands, sighing. "Shit. What the fuck is he doing here to early? He wasn't due back until six and it's only two-thirty."

"Perhaps he missed you," Mark responded dryly. It was hard not to cop an attitude when she had to lave him to be with someone that didn't make her happy anymore.

Mimi, picking up on his attitude, glared at him. "Right now's really not the time, Mark!"

Mark covered Mimi's mouth and said, "Meems, let's be realistic here. Roger doesn't have a key to your place. He probably can't hear us." The pace at which Mark could feel Mimi's heart beat scared him. He continued, "Roger's a smart boy and knows he came home early. He probably thinks you're out with Collins or Joanne, grabbing a bite. It's no big deal, baby."

Mark smiled, feeling Mimi's heart rate slowing. She tousled her hair and nodded. "You're right. You're absolutely right."

Mark nodded. "That's what I like to hear. I am going to go, however, and beat Roger up there via fire escape so I can get your smell off of me."

She smiled. "You like it."

He chuckled. "I do, but I doubt Roger would."

There was another knock on the door before the pair heard the sound of paper being ripped from a notebook. "He's leaving a note," Mimi observed. "You better run."

Mark sweetly kissed Mimi's soft, full lips. "Nobody's going to find out, Meems. We're careful. Nobody needs to know."

Mimi nodded and Mark climbed out the window. Mimi sat frozen, praying Mark made it to the shower. She heard the shower upstairs start just as she saw Roger's note being slipped under the door. She was certain by the time Roger made it to the loft, Mark was almost done washing away their night together.

_Put on my armor_

_I'm off to Ohio_

_Back into battle 'til I don't know when_

_Swearing to her that I never was with you_

_And praying I'll hold you again_

Once she heard Mark turn the water off upstairs, she closed her own door like she just got home, picking up the note from Roger and tossing it on her bed. She tossed her clothes in her hamper and stepped into the shower, wiping away the familiar scent of Mark that was stuck to her body.

Fifteen minutes later, she stepped out of the shower to find Roger sitting on her fire escape. She put on a giant smile and flung open the window. "Roger! Baby, you're back early!"

Roger grinned, sexily, and nodded. "I came home early just for you."

Mimi smiled, wrapping her arms around his familiar frame, kissing him lovingly. Mimi honestly missed Roger; she even felt guilt about Mark leaving not even an hour earlier. However, while Roger kissed her with passion and adoration, Mimi could only think of Mark and how it was to kiss him.

She pulled back and kissed his cheeks. "I missed you, baby."

Roger smiled, naughtily. "Can you show me how much you missed me?"

Mimi giggled and kissed his fingertips. "I'm not really in the mood, Roger."

Roger straightened up and surveyed Mimi. He took a step away from her and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Not in the mood? You? Not in the mood?"

Mimi chuckled. "Well, I just showered, Roger! Besides, that's not all we do!"

"I've been gone for four fucking days, Mimi! Give me a break." Roger grew serious. "Oh? Was _he_ here?"

Mimi, used to the accusations, hardly stiffened. "Who here?"

"Mark. You know, you're new best friend, Mark Cohen."

"Roger! What the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe you're still on that."

Roger shrugged. "You guys spend a lot of alone time together and I see the way he looks at you."

Mimi sighed, not masking her exasperation. "You're paranoid."

"And you're oblivious, Meems. He's in love with you, I swear."

Her body froze. She and Mark had never discussed love; she had just assumed that it was always just physical, but as Roger mentioned the word, Mimi couldn't help but wonder if Mark was in love with her.

Mimi shook her head. "You're crazy, Rog." She walked to him and nuzzled his neck, kissing the soft spot below his Adam's apple. "What does it matter anyway? You're the one I want."

Mimi knew how to take care of Roger. As long as he didn't catch her shooting up or with another man, she was safe. She just had to convince him that she was desperately in love with him.

Roger groaned, softly. "You cannot tell me you're not in the mood and then do that Meems. That's just cruel."

Mimi giggled and led him into the loft. "Maybe I changed my mind."

Roger stood in the middle of her kitchen. "Mimi Marquez, I'm not some easy lover. I cannot perform for you whenever you'd like me to."

Mimi nodded, solemnly, and reached for his crotch, giving it a little squeezed. He turned a deep crimson and she giggled. "Obviously you're ready right now, though."

Roger wrapped his arms around Mimi and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, not caring that her towel was getting looser. Roger carried her through the beaded curtain and tossed her on the bed, Mimi praying the Febreeze covered up Mark.

As Roger began planting sensual kisses down her neck, all Mimi could think of was when she'd get to be with Mark again and hoping that an hour earlier wasn't the last time.

_Hold on, clip these wings_

_Things get out of hand_

Two weeks later, Mark and Mimi went to lunch together in Brooklyn. At least, that's what the pair told Roger. Mark swore he was going with Mimi, Collins, and Maureen to the new, cheap Thai place and that Roger need not go because he hated Brooklyn almost more than he hated Thai food. Collins and Maureen _were_ going to the restaurant, Mark and Mimi were not.

As Mark led Mimi through Scarsdale, she couldn't help but smile. _This is where little Marky and Mo grew up_, Mimi thought.

As the cab pulled in front of Mark's house, Mimi chuckled. It was a house taken from a snapshot. It had a manicured, snow covered lawn, a beautiful white paneled home with blue shutters, French windows, and a big oak door. A menorah still sat in the window from Hanukkah

Mark looked at her. "What's so funny?"

Mimi took Mark's hand and squeezed it. "This is where you grew up, baby."

Mark flushed a light pink and nodded. "It is. Don't worry; you're not meeting those horrible people that I call my parents today."

Mimi laughed. "You're too hard on them. They just love you."

Mark rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He opened the door for Mimi and led her into his house. Mimi smiled. It was nice and cozy and subtle and quiet, something her house had never been. She looked around, a faint smile on her face before looking at Mark, who was watching her tentatively, almost searching for her approval. Mimi stepped closer to him, sliding her hands up his chest and around his shoulders, loosely. "It's lovely, baby. Where's your room?"

Mark chuckled and took her hand, leading her up the stairs to his old bedroom. It was still covered with film merchandise; original movie posters, pieces of sets he stole from a movie filming in the city, and more books than Mimi had seen in a bedroom. There were two walls covered by bookshelves and books piled on the floor and only a quarter were about film.

Mimi sat down on his blue comforter covered bed, a little surprised. Mark chuckled, picking up on her behavior. "I know, I'm a nerd."

Mimi shook her head, smiling. "No, you're not. I love reading, too. All I did before I made the friends I made in high school was read."

Mark kissed her, lovingly. "That's good."

Mimi smiled against his lips and kissed him, harder, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mark cupped the small of Mimi's back, pressing her small frame against his body. Mark slid his hands under her shirt, searching for the clasp to her bra.

Mimi giggled and pulled back from Mark. "It's in the front."

"Damn it. Those should be burned." Mark said, laying Mimi down on his bed. He slid his cold hands up the front of her shirt and fumbled briefly before pulling out her whole bra.

She smiled and lifted her head to meet his lips. When they pulled apart again, Mark smiled and gently stroked her soft curls. He looked into her dark brown eyes and sighed. "I love you, Mimi."

Mimi sat up, abruptly and stared at Mark. "Come again?"

Mark had already flushed a deep crimson, but there was no taking it back now. He knew she had heard him. "I'm in love with you, Mimi."

Mimi shook her head, putting her face in her hands. "You…Mark, just stop."

"Just stop what? Loving you?" Mark asked, incredulously.

Mimi shrugged. "Can you?"

Mark gaped at her. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes?" Mimi sighed, falling on her back. "No? I don't know, but I think it's time for us to stop what we're doing."

Mark shook his head. "You don't mean that."

Mimi nodded. "Yes, I do. It was one thing when it was just physical…"

He took her hand and kissed the palm, gently. "Meems, it's all right." Her brow crinkled in confusion and she ushered him to keep explaining. He smiled. "I know you love me, too."

Mimi looked at Mark and the look on her face told Mark everything he needed to know. She loved him, too. Mimi shook her head. "I can't, Mark."

_All right, it's over, it's done_

_No one will understand_

_No one will understand_

Two weeks had passed and Mimi hadn't so much as spoken to Mark directly. She was still dating Roger, so she did cross paths with the filmmaker, the pair exchanging longing looks at one another. Mimi hated herself for hurting Mark and for putting herself through so much stress. She couldn't leave Roger, especially not for his roommate and best friend. Mimi was done with Mark Cohen.

The Saturday after Mimi came to this conclusion, was the worst day she'd ever had. Her rehearsal had gone badly, resulting in a huge bruise on the inner part of her thigh that she'd have to cover up before each performance, her dance partner quit, so she had to do a two person act alone, and she had gotten into a huge fight with Roger, who informed her that he wasn't going to the club to see her new act. Life was at a low point for Mimi Marquez.

She tried to be optimistic as she changed into tight, leather, tanga-style bottoms and a leather halter top backstage before her show. Maybe Roger would show up. By the time she had applied makeup, brushed out her brown curls, and put on her shiny, thigh high, stiletto boots, Mimi was convinced of this.

The audience was dark; the only light coming from the bar and a spotlight that shone on her while she confidently strode across the stage. Mimi's hand hit the pole and the lights came on and the music started as she flipped herself upside down and slid down the pole, her legs gripping tightly, the cheers making her smile flirtatiously and boosting her confidence in the new dance.

She performed flawlessly and was met with tumultuous applause and loud cheers. She beamed and blew a kiss to the still dark audience, murmuring sensuously into the microphone, "I'm glad to see you enjoyed the new show. You know I love you all. See ya Monday night. Don't miss me too much."

She strutted off the stage and was met with applause and hugs backstage from the other girls and her favorite bouncer, Ronnie. Ronnie treated Mimi like she was his little sister and she loved him almost more than she loved her own family. Mimi mumbled her thanks, flushing slightly from all attention. Apparently Roger stood by his word since he usually met her backstage after her shows.

Ronnie hugged Mimi and kissed her forehead. "You were great, kiddo."

Mimi smiled and squeezed his hand. "Really?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. You have a visitor waiting for you in the dressing room. He's waiting to shower you with praise."

Mimi's face lit up and she pushed into the dressing room to find Mark, wringing his hands and leaning against the back wall, instead of Roger. Mark looked up and his face broke into a weak smile, his voice soft when he spoke, "Hi, Meems."

"Hi, Marky." The words barely left her lips before Mimi began sobbing uncontrollably. Mark stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her close as she cried. He kissed the top of her head. "Shh, shh…what's wrong, baby?"

"I've been so wrong about everything, Mark," she said between sobs. "I've been wrong about you. I've been wrong about Roger. I can't believe you came and he didn't."

"Well, I remembered how much this meant to you."

Mimi sniffled. "Exactly! Roger knew and he still didn't show." She pulled back and studied Mark closely, her hand grazing his face, remembering the feel of his stubble. She smiled at him, meekly. "I love you, too, Mark."

He smiled and kissed her forehead gently. No one would understand why she'd ruin her relationship with a rock and roll sex god for his geeky, neurotic roommate, but it was because of times like this. Mark was always there and he knew her better than she knew herself.

He lightly fingered her dark curls, grinning at her. "I knew you did."

_We build a tree house_

_I keep it from shaking_

_Little more glue every time that it breaks_

Mark was starting to freak out. He was positive Roger knew. After that night at the Cat Scratch Club, it was like the brief switch in their personalities switched back. Mimi was back being the optimistic, always certain, fun-loving girl he fell in love with. Mark, however, returned to the neurotic spaz that Mimi inexplicably found irresistible.

Mark was paranoid and it was starting to strain his relationship with Mimi. They were lying in her bed one night and while she was sound asleep, Mark was wide awake and able to hear Roger moving around the loft above them.

Mark sighed and rolled over, trying to get comfortable. Mimi wrapped her arms around Mark's waist and pressed her lips against the crook of his neck. She murmured against his neck, "What's wrong, baby?"

Mark sighed. "What if he comes down here?"

She chuckled. "You heard the size of that fight. He's too stubborn to come down, even though I was right."

"But you are cheating on him…"

"Yeah, but not with Maureen!" Mimi shook her head. "You'd think he'd know me well enough to know I live for penis."

Mark burst out laughing, unable to contain it after the frankness of her statement. After a few moments, Mark grew serious. "Roger knows."

Mimi sighed, not masking her exasperation. "No, he doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"Roger's too arrogant to just go along with it. We would have been confronted by now."

"What if he's having an affair, too?"

Mimi snorted. "Roger's an asshole, but more faithful than a Labrador. He'd never cheat on me."

Mark studied Mimi intently. "Doesn't that make you feel bad?"

"Horrible."

"Why do you do it, then? Why don't you break up with Roger?"

"I'm honestly afraid to. I don't think he's really over what happened with April. I can't leave him to be with you, anyway. He'd kill us."

Mark thought about this. Roger did have quite the temper. Mark couldn't even imagine the trauma that would unfold.

"As for why I'm doing it," Mimi interrupted his thoughts, "Roger was never as good to me as you are and I love you more than anything."

Mark shook his head. "I dunno, Mimi…"

Mimi kissed his hand. "Don't worry, Marky. He'll never find out. He thinks you're helping Mau cheat on Joanne anyway."

Mark sat up. "Are you serious?! Why?"

"Apparently everyone thinks she's cheating except us and we've been sneaking around just as much. So, Roger's narrowed it to one of us."

He shook his head. "That's absurd."

She nodded. "Yup." She rolled on top of him and kissed his lips, sweetly. "See why it's hard to feel horrible?"

_Perfectly balanced_

_And then I start making_

_Conscious, deliberate mistakes_

Things with Mimi and Roger were starting to improve. She was still using and still seeing Mark, but considerably less. The pair was actually beginning to laugh again and Mimi was starting to remember why she fell in love with Roger to begin with.

Mark was not happy, but he couldn't say anything because he went into it knowing that he'd always come second to Roger. He just never thought Mimi and Roger would go back to being the perfect dysfunctional couple. Mimi and Roger were spending a lot of time in her loft, since she didn't want to hurt Mark more by being there with Roger.

Mimi and Roger were lying in bed one night, Roger's arms wrapped around Mimi's small waist. He sweetly brushed a damp curl from Mimi's face, using his nose and kissed her temple. "I love you, Mimi."

Mimi smiled and moved her head to kiss his lips. "I love you, too."

Roger smiled. "I know we fight a lot, Meems, but you're the one."

Mimi felt her body tense slightly at these words. After four bumpy years, Mimi had never heard Roger stalk like that and she wanted to know what he was getting at.

Roger felt the stiffness in her body and rubbed her shoulders, lovingly. "I'm in love with you, Meems."

She smiled, weakly. "I'm in love with you, too, Roger."

Roger's hazel eyes met Mimi's brown ones and he lightly pressed his lips to hers. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Mimi gaped at Roger, who was smiling at her. When it finally settled in, Mimi felt her stomach clench and her throat begin to burn. She pulled herself away from Roger and flew into her bathroom, barely lifting her toilet seat in time. She was shocked by the violent reaction her body had to the beginnings of Roger's proposal. She felt his presence behind her, standing in the doorframe. "What the hell, Mimi?"

Mimi coughed and shook her head, her face hidden by her matted curly hair. Her voice was shaky and quiet, "I dunno, Rog…"

"What was not the reaction I was hoping for…"

Mimi hiccupped. "Don't finish, Rog."

Roger sighed, exasperated. "What?"

"Maybe you should go…" Mimi interrupted."

Roger stared at Mimi. "Are you fucking serious, Mimi?"

Mimi felt the tears fill her eyes and she couldn't lift her head to look at him. "Just go," she murmured hoarsely.

Roger shook his head. "I thought you wanted this, Meems. I thought you were mature enough to handle this."

She let a sob escape when Roger turned around and strode from her loft, slamming the door behind him. She felt her stomach clench and she dry heaved, coughing roughly. She was in total disbelief about what had just happened. Mimi was always complaining that Roger wasn't serious about her and the instant he decided to try and get serious, it was as though her body rejected it.

_All that I ask for_

_Is one little corner_

_One little room_

_At the back of my heart_

Mark tenderly pushed Mimi's window open. It was the wee hours of the morning. He entered her loft and frowned when he didn't see her lying in bed fast asleep like he expected. He followed the light and sounds to her bathroom and frowned at the sight.

Mimi was sitting on the lid of her toilet in her barely there pajamas, the steam from the shower creating beads of swear all over her skin. She looked clammy and she was shivering, despite the heat coming from the shower.

When she looked at him, Mark tried not to gasp. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was a tangled mess, matted to her face, her face pale her lips chapped, and looking thinner than ever. She looked like death.

"Meems, baby, what's wrong?" In three swift steps, Mark was across the room, his arms around her small shaking frame.

She coughed and her voice was coarse and weak. "What are you doing here, Mark?"

Mark clung to Mimi tightly. "I haven't seen you in over a week. Before the Roger…" he stopped himself. "I wanted to make sure you were alive."

Mimi chuckled, hauntingly. "Barely." She sighed. "How's Roger doing?"

Mark shrugged. "He's doing all right. He still can't make sense of why you'd reject him."

Mimi let out a chuckle. "Yeah, he wouldn't."

"Why did you reject him, Meems?"

Mimi sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "We're at different places in our lives, Mark. I'm too young to be married. I feel like he's only proposing because thirty is rapidly approaching him. I'm only twenty-four. I don't want to be tied down so young. Roger's twenty-seven, ideally, he should be trying to settle."

Mark nodded, consuming this information. He smiled. "And so, I would have nothing to do with it, then?"

Mimi flushed and she shrugged. "Maybe there's the issue that my heart is only about fifty percent his…"

Mark smiled. "And what happens when you only get fifty percent of my heart?"

Mimi giggled, shaking her head. "It could never happen. I'm too fucking loveable."

Mark snorted. "Maureen said the same thing."

Mimi smiled. "Yeah, and a little piece of you is still in love with her."

Mark shook his head. "No way."

Mimi shook her head and kissed him gently. "Thanks for coming over, Marky. You're sweet."

Mark smiled and kissed her again, with more passion. "Anything for you, Meems."

_Tell her I found one_

_She sends out battalions_

_To claim it and blow it apart_

Roger finally came around to Mimi. He had burst through her door one day with takeout, begging forgiveness.

Mimi, caught up in everything, agreed to give Roger another chance and believing that his temper wouldn't catch up to him again. Mark could see through that bullshit without even trying.

Mimi and Roger were having dinner one night in her loft, when they heard a pounding sound coming from upstairs. Mimi looked at the ceiling, her brow crinkled in confusion while Roger laughed. "I knew Mark was fucking Maureen."

Mimi almost choked on her mouthful of pasta salad. She swallowed hard and coughed weakly. "What?"

Roger nodded. "Mark and Maureen are sleeping together."

Mimi shook her head. "Mark wouldn't put himself through that again."

Roger laughed. "That's what I thought, too, but apparently we're wrong, baby. Maureen showed up right before I came down, dressed in next to nothing. And those sounds? I don't think Mark's putting up pictures using his bed."

Mimi forced a giggle as she tried to wrap her mind around the idea of Mark and Maureen sleeping together right about Mimi's head. It was like Mark knew she'd hear and he was doing it to spite her for getting back with Roger. She was on to him.

Hours later, when Roger was fast asleep, Mimi slipped out of bed beside him and slipped her coat on over her pajamas and her bare feet into her favorite tattered brown boots. She pushed open her window and stepped onto her fire escape taking a deep breath. She was with Roger, but why could hearing Mark with Maureen turn her into a jealous spouse.

She looked up and sighed, gripping the sides of the cold fire escape and began to slyly creep up the steps to the filmmaker's loft.

Her heart hurt at the sight she beheld in the loft. A dim light was lit by Mark's futon and he was sitting on the foot of the bed, his foot nervously bouncing on the ground, in only a pair of boxers, looking the most attractive Mimi had ever seen him. However, lying beside him, where Mimi had wanted to lay herself, but never could was Maureen, her dark waves slightly visible on the pillow.

Mimi felt her breath catch in her throat, her hand on her chest in disbelief. She never thought that Mark would stoop that low again.

She banged on the window and Mark's head jerked up. He pulled on sweatpants, lying near his bed, and pulled on his jacked over his bare chest. He pushed open the window, flinching at the cold and snow that slapped him in the face. His eyes were crinkled in confusion. "Mimi, what are you doing here?"

Mimi was silent, gnawing on her full bottom lip, her body quivering partially from anger, mostly from the cold, her eyes filling with tears. Mark put his hands out to warm Mimi, but she backed away, out of his reach. Mark furrowed his brow even more, coming out onto the fire escape and closing the window. "Mimi?"

She stared at him, tears sliding down her flushed cheeks, before reaching back and slapping him across the face with all her might. His head jerked, a red mark forming on his face and a red line of blood forming from her ring scratching his cheek. Before he had a chance to respond, she used the same hand to backhand him, jerking his head back in the other direction.

Mark grabbed her arms and held them to her sides. "Christ! What the fuck is wrong with you, Mimi?!"

"What the fuck is she doing there, Mark? Why the hell is Maureen in your fucking bed?"

"Why is Roger in yours?" Mark shot back.

"That's not the same and you know it!" Mimi began pacing the small space. "Jesus, Mark are you just the go to guy for unfaithful women?"

Mimi banged on the window to the loft again. Mark looked at Mimi, like she was deranged. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm waking her up to let her know I caught you together and I'm telling Joanne." She banged on the window again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mark grabbed Mimi's arms again and put them to her sides, pressing her against the railing. "What the hell are you acting like this for?"

"Did she pout her lips and call you 'pookie' all quiet, Mark? Is that why you went crawling back?"

Mark shook his head. "You're crazy."

Mimi's voice grew dangerously quiet. "Is she a better fuck than me, Mark?"

Mark was silent for a moment. "No," he finally responded.

Mimi chuckled. "Exactly. Have fun with that. We're done."

Mimi pulled herself out of Mark's grasp and stomped down the fire escape back into her loft.

_I grip and she grips_

_And faster we're sliding_

_Sliding and spilling_

_And what can I do?_

A few nights later, Mimi was sitting in her bed, reading a trashy romance novel and drinking a large mug of Spanish hot chocolate, when Mark knocked on the window before opening it. Mimi put her mug down and stared at Mark. "What are you doing here?"

"Are we ever going to talk about the other night, Mimi?"

"What is there to talk about, Mark?"

"The fact that you came in and flipped out. I thought we were just a physical thing, Mimi."

She snorted. "Come off of it, Mark! You know that's not true and it hasn't been true since the before the first time we slept together. We had little exchanges; little hand grasps, kisses, touches that were more about love than lust and you know it."

Mark sighed. "What about declaring it over?"

Mimi sighed. "Maybe it should be."

"What?" Mark said, incredulous. That was not the response he was expecting.

"Well, look at us, Mark! This is dangerous. Before it was safe, but if I'm starting to confront you about other women, we have to stop."

Mark shook his head. "I ended things with Maureen."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Mimi. I'd rather have part of you then nothing at all."

Mimi shook her head. "Stop talking like that. You're such an amazing guy, Mark. Accept all or nothing, no middle ground. I'm just a crack whore that's not worth it."

"Shut your God damn mouth. First, you're not addicted to crack." Mimi chuckled and he put his hands on either side of her face, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Second, you're the farthest thing from a whore I know. You're a sweet, beautiful, caring person who just reached the end of her rope, but didn't want to leave the safe feeling in her current relationship.

Mimi smiled weakly and entwined her fingers with Mark's. "I can accept that."

_Come back to bed, kid_

_Take me inside you_

_I promise I won't lie to you_

After the pair made up several times, they lay in bed together, hand in hand, staring at her ceiling. Mimi whistled briefly, causing Mark to chuckle and she smiled at him, kissing his knuckles. "How are you, darling?"

Mark smiled. "Incandescently happy."

Mimi snorted. "Oh, you smooth-talking liar!"

Mark laughed and rolled on top of Mimi, rubbing his nose against her affectionately, causing her to erupt in giggles and she squirmed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, draping them over his narrow shoulders and gently pressed her lips to his, her teeth catching his bottom lip and tenderly biting down. He groaned against her full lips and pulled back. "You tease."

Mimi looked at Mark, a look of innocence on her face. "Lil' ol' me? However so, Marky?"

He moaned quietly. "You know what that does to me, Meems."

Mimi giggled and nodded. She spoke breathily, "I like what it does to you, Mark."

Mark smirked and began kissing Mimi roughly and with passion. The phone rang, interrupting them when things began to get particularly heated. Mark groaned as Mimi picked up the phone after catching her breath. "Hello?" Her face changed and Mark knew she was talking to Roger. He remained quiet, listening to her half of the conversation. Mimi cleared her throat. "Hi, baby! Yeah, no…I'm feeling a little better. I'm just focused on getting better for your return. Uh-huh…uh-huh…really?! That's awesome, baby! Tell your mom I wish I could have seen her this time. You better bring me some of her pierogies. Yeah, no I don't think it's the disease, just a cold. I'll be fine. Look, I'm making soup. I gotta go. Okay. Love you, too, baby. Send my love. See ya tomorrow. Mkay. Buh-bye!"

Mimi reached over Mark to put the phone in the cradle and smile, coyly at him. "Where were we?" She reached under the covers to remember, only to find Mark was no longer up to the challenge. She looked at him, not hiding her furrowed brow. "What happened?"

Mark shrugged, not looking Mimi in her chocolate brown eyes. "Don't worry about it."

Mimi sighed. "Marky…"

"How can you just flawlessly lie to him like that, Meems?" Mark asked quietly. "When I call and you're unavailable, are you with another guy?" He shook his head. "Christ, I feel like such a fool."

Mimi took Mark's hands. "Mark, you're not even Christian."

He nudged her. "It's an expression. Don't think you can get my mind off of the idea so quickly."

Mimi kissed Mark, lovingly. "I could never lie to you, Mark. You're my only one." She corrected herself, "Or rather, my only other one. I love you. You're it for me."

Mark chuckled, arrogant. "Well, I suppose I can accept that."

"Oh!" She punched him playfully in the gut. "Well if you only suppose, maybe you should go and I'll find someone else to satisfy my humanistic needs."

Mark laughed and pinned Mimi beneath him again. "Oh, no you don't, kid. You cannot resist me."

Mimi smirked and bit his bottom lip before kissing him deeply.

_Hold on, don't cry, yet_

_I won't let you go_

_All right, the panic recedes_

"Mark?" Mimi cried, banging on the door to the loft above her. It was a few weeks later and she and Roger had just had the worst fight she could remember them having. She needed the safety and familiarity of Mark.

She was relieved when he pulled open the heavy door, his glasses askew, dressed in an NYU hoodie and faded jeans. He didn't bother hiding his confusion. "Mimi? What the hell are you doing here?"

She pushed past him and collapsed on his couch, her face in her hands. When she spoke, her voice was barely audible, "No matter what happens, know that I love you more than anything."

Mark blink, trying to comprehend what was coming out of her mouth. "Fuck, Mimi, what'd you do?"

Mimi didn't answer his question. Instead she said, "How much do you love me, Mark?"

Mark hesitated. "Where's Roger, Meems? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

Mimi barely acknowledged his question. "He went out. How much, Mark?"

Mark was quiet and sat down next to Mimi, studying her, looking for a betrayal before he answered, "More than you could ever dream of loving me, kid."

Mimi felt her eyes start to water and the next thing she knew, she was sobbing. Mark wrapped his arms around Mimi, a little unnerved. He hated when she cried, especially when she always tried to come off so strong. Mark gently rocked her back and forth. "What happened, Mimi?"

She hiccupped between sobs. "Roger knows about us."

Mark's heart began pounding. "What? How?"

She shook her head. "He noticed that you left your cologne there."

"That's bullshit! You asked if you could have it!"

"That's what I told him!"

Mark gave Mimi a skeptical look and she sighed. "What I told him was that it was the cologne my cousin wears and I bought it to think of him since he joined the army and I never get to see him."

Mark exhaled. "Then where's Roger?"

Mimi shrugged. "He walked out of the building after that confrontation."

Mark looked pensive. "Roger's stubborn. He may believe you because that's what he wants to believe."

Mimi sighed, not hiding her relief.

_All right – everyone bleeds_

A few hours later, Roger still hadn't returned and Mimi was still in the loft of the rocker and the filmmaker, lying alone in the rocker's bed.

She was cold (she had heat, they didn't), so she began digging through piles of his clothes, looking for her favorite CBGB's hoodie of Roger's. While she was searching, she found a heavy shoebox. Mimi looked into the loft, but Mark was busy editing his film, not paying her any attention for once. Mimi turned her attention back to the box, knowing she shouldn't open it, but looking at its contents anyway.

Mimi gasped, slightly. It was like a shrine to the famous April; the girl Mimi knew she'd never live up to. In the box was photos, songs that Roger had written about her, songs that made Roger think of her, letters he never sent, most of which were dated after her death. There were some dated as recently as a few days prior. Mimi felt her heart pounding in her chest and her stomach flipped in a nauseous loop.

She promptly closed the box, shoving it back in the corner and got up. "Marky?" she called.

"What's up, kid?" he responded while he wound the film around a reel.

"Roger loves April more than he loves me, so I'm leaving because I can't keep competing with a dead girl." Mimi was already at the door.

Mark stopped winding the film and looked at Mimi. "What?"

Mimi nodded. "I dunno why it hurts so much. I always kinda knew it. I think I need to just go. Maybe to Boston with Collins. He's going back next week."

Mark followed Mimi out of the loft and down the stairs. "Mimi, what the hell are you talking about? You have no room to be upset! You're fucking sleeping with his best friend."

"I guess this is what my sister meant when she said everyone gets hurt in an affair," Mimi muttered, unlocking her door.

Mark slammed it shut and locked her door. "You're being ridiculous."

She shrugged. "It hurts, Mark."

He saw the tears starting to fill her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair. As soon as he gripped her, Mimi began crying. "You're the only guy I can trust, Mark."

He looked down and kissed her gently.

_All right – I get what I need_

_And nobody needs to know_

_Nobody needs to know_

After ten minutes of gentle, loving kisses, Mimi got frustrated. It was sweet and innocent she was looking for. She was hungry and desperately wanted more of him. She deepened the kisses and pushed him backward towards her bed. He stopped her attempts to push him down on the bed. "Mimi, what are we doing?"

She looked up at him, her brown eyes shining. "You tell me, Mark."

He shook his head. "No, Mimi. You have the power. What are we doing?"

She kissed his hand, keeping her eyes on him as she did the affectionate gesture. "You're going to be with me," she murmured between kisses.

His face flushed at the feeling of her warm lips against his cold hands. "And what about Roger?"

Mimi walked to her door and locked the two chains. She made her way back to Mark, closing the curtains along the way. She took his hand, stopping close in front of him. She lovingly pressed her lips to his forehead, standing on her tiptoes to reach. She whispered, "Nobody needs to know, right?"

Mark smiled and slid his hands under her shirt, lying Mimi down and kissing her hungrily.

_And since I have to be in love with someone_

_Since I need to be in love with someone…_

An hour later, Mimi and Mark lay together, sweaty and out of breath, clinging to one another. Mimi amused Mark by making shadow puppets on her wall, using the light from the few candles that were lit.

Mark lightly kissed Mimi's collarbone, causing her to giggle. He smiled at her. "You know, I've never seen you so happy."

Mimi giggled. "You've never seen me after sex before you fall asleep."

Mark laughed. "Apparently." She lightly kissed his nose and he flinched playfully. "You know you're giving me inspiration."

"How so, darling?"

He smiled. "If there is no love or sex life, my films suck."

She smirked. "Glad to be of service."

Mark laughed. "You know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't."

_Maybe I could be in love with someone_

_Like you_

Mark pinned Mimi down and kissed her. "I'm in love with you. There hasn't been anyone else since I met you."

Mimi was silent before lightly kissing his temple. "I'm in love with you, too, Marky."

FIN.

**A/N: **Read and Review!


End file.
